


Reading Session

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [9]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Loki Does What He Wants, Prince Loki, no i'm not, why did I make this a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot:  Hysterical Literature inspired this fic. Loki doesn’t like it when Sjöfn ignores him to read a classic Midgardian book. </p><p>Random part of my The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Session

**Author's Note:**

> http://hystericalliterature.com
> 
> I'm sorry for this.

Sjöfn sat on the terrace, on the plush chair at dusk. Her legs crossed as she flipped the though fulfilling book. It was silent, no one around and she enjoyed the solitude and peace with her book. It was a first edition, acquiring it on one of her many trips down to Midgard when she would become bored with Asgard. It was worn, the sleeve of the blue book was starting to come apart but she didn’t mind. She heard someone behind her, glancing over her shoulder to see him. Dressed in his ever present leather and green she smiled and turned the page.

“What are you reading?” Loki asked leaning against the side of the stone ledge, crossing his arms and looking at her. She had been his lover many times, but he would never grow used to her beauty. Her brown curls, dark skin, pouty mouth, large innocent eyes and a body almost always wrapped in pale sweet colors. Before she could answer Loki read the cover. “The Great Gatsby?”

“Yes, it is…”

“A Midgardian novel.” He said raising his eyebrow then shaking his head. She was always so interested in the humans and their ways, he didn’t understand why.

“Yes, its very good. It’s a classic.” She smiled looking back down, letting out a tiny little huff when she realized she lost her place.

“What is it about? How they slaughter each other in droves?” He asked. Sjöfn rolled her eyes and shook her head. Loki strolled over to her.

“No, actually it is about…” Her words cut short when she felt him run his fingers down the crock of her neck. She giggled at the tickling feeling and pulled away.

“How about you put it down for a bit?” He purred in her ear behind her. Sjöfn’s eyes fluttered closed but she shook her head.

“Loki, I’m busy.” She said shifting in her seat. He let out a grunt, she was ignoring him to read some dull human novel, and he wouldn’t have it. He leaned over and crept his hand in-between he her legs. “What are you doing?” She whispered, watching his nimble fingers slowly pull up the light fabric of her dress, exposing her thighs.

“Oh, nothing.” He chuckled.

“Loki, I’m still reading this.” She said, trying to hold back a moan.

“I never said you had to stop reading.” He smiled, touching in-between her folds. Sjöfn jumped and let out a whine. “Read it to me…out loud.” His voice a demand, she didn’t speak at first only closing her eyes and leaning her head back. “Read.” He ordered, flicking her clit impatiently.

“This…is a terrible mistake. He said, shaking his head from…from side to side. A terrible, terrible mistake…” She breathed speaking the words of Jay Gatsby, hearing Loki chuckle behind her, his fingers still slowly assaulting her bud.  “You’re just embarrassed, that’s all…. and luckily I added Daisy’s embarrassed too…” His pace quickened.

“Keep reading,” He purred.

“She’s…. she’s embarrassed? He repeated incredulously. Just as much as you are…Don’t…don’t talk so loud.” She paused and moaned and tried to focus on the words. “You’re acting like a little boy. I- I broke out impatiently...Not only that, but you’re rude. Daisy’s sitting in there all alone…ah…gods.” She moaned.

“I don’t think ‘ah gods’ is in that paragraph.” Loki chuckled slipping a finger inside of her wet pussy.

“Loki….ugh…” She cried, gridding her self against his two curved fingers that were hooked in side of her.

“I wish to know more about this Daisy character.” He said halfway pulling his fingers out of her prompting her to read.

“He-fuck…. raised his hand to stop my words, looked at me with unforgettable reproach, and, opening the door cautiously, went back into the other room.” Her legs shook as Loki picked up his pace, smiling at the noise her cunt made as his fingers worked on her. He loved how she tried to hold on,  struggling to read the words on the page in front of her. “I walked out the back way…” She gasped and held on to he book tighter. “Just as… Gatsby …had when he had made his nervous circuit of the house half an hour before…ah!” She choked out closing her eyes for a moment.

‘Keep going.” He ordered, feeling her grow tighter around his fingers.

“And ran for a huge black knotted tr….tr…tree, whose…. massed leaves made a fabric against the rain. Ahhh…. Gods.”  She opened her legs wider and moved her hips on to his fingers vigorously. “Once more it was pouring….mmmmm…and… and my irregular lawn, well-shaved by Gatsby’s gardener! Gods ahhhh, Loki..” She cried hearing him chuckle not able to keep reading she dropped the book from her hand and gripped the cushion of the chair. Feeling Loki suck on her neck caused her to lose her self, she would about to scream but he covered her mouth with his free hand, not wanting any one to hear her in the throws of pleasure on the balcony. She mumbled behind his palm and could taste the salt on his skin. She trembled coming hard as he her wetness marked the seat under her. She slowly trusted her hips on to his fingers as she came down from her orgasm. Loki removed his hand from her mouth and from inside of her. Chuckling at how disheveled she looked in that moment, as she tried to catch her breath.  He licked his fingers clean of her savoring the taste that he had become addicted to.

“Well then, I guess I’ll leave you and Sir Gatsby to get to know each other better.” He chucked, before leaving the balcony knowing she would soon follow to receive more of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I don't think The Great Gatsby is a silly book, but Loki does. lol


End file.
